


Promesa inquebrantable

by Kikinu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiene la carpeta con toda la información disponible al respecto en sus manos, pero aún así no sabe por dónde empezar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesa inquebrantable

Tiene la carpeta con toda la información disponible al respecto en sus manos, pero aún así no sabe por dónde empezar. Más que nunca el mundo parece demasiado grande y él, al fin y al cabo, es solo un hombre. Super suero o no, la fuerza bruta no va a ayudarlo en esta misión.

Y sí, es verdad, ahora tiene amigos y aliados de su lado, menos de los que esperaba tras el incidente con HYDRA, pero un buen número de todas formas. Pero eso no servirá de nada en lo que tiene por delante. No importa cuantos súper soldados, espías, millonarios o genios tenga de su lado, no se puede encontrar a una persona que no quiere ser encontrada.

Quizás eso es lo peor de todo, saber que Bucky no quiere que lo encuentre. Su mejor amigo, la única familia que le queda con vida… no, no importa lo testarudo que sea Bucky, ni toda la mierda por la que hayan pasado. Steve va encontrarlo, como siempre lo ha hecho.

Esa es una promesa que se ha hecho a sí mismo y a Bucky, porque ellos también tienen el derecho a vivir su segunda oportunidad.


End file.
